Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I/Leyendas
|envergadura= |altura=3.5 metros''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' |masa= |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=1.180 km/h |maniobrabilidad=100''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' |motor= |hipermotor= |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=Ninguno |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Ninguno |casco=Aleación no magnética de alcladStar Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=Versión de la Federación de Comercio: *Cañones bláster (4) *Lanzadores de torpedos de energía (2) Versión de la CSI: *Cañones bláster (6)Hasbro Titanium-series Vulture Droid http://www.rebelscum.com/SWTS06vulture.aspStar Wars: The Clone Wars (película) *Lanzadores de misiles de concusión **Misil de concusión mediano (6) |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=Cerebro droide integrado |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=Ninguno |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=2 días |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=En modo caza estelar: *Caza estelar *Interceptor *Escolta En estado caminante: *Caminante *Reconocimiento |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion=*Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Reductos SeparatistasStar Wars: Battlefront II }} El Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I (también conocido como caza estelar droide clase ''Buitre'' o simplemente como el droide Buitre) era un caza estelar droide usado por la Federación de Comercio. Más tarde, en un número mucho mayor, fue utilizado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Participó en gran medida en las Guerras Clon, en batallas como las de Kamino y Coruscant. Como la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas de la Federación de Comercio, no llevaba ningún piloto vivo, sino un cerebro droide que estaba conectado a una computadora de control central, a menudo a bordo de una [[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk]]. Cada nave de batalla de la Federación de Comercio llevaba 1.500 de esos cazas estelares droides. La clase Buitre fue diseñada por Ingeniería Haor Chall, que fue fundada por la fanática Xi Char, una orden religiosa dedicada a la fabricación de alta precisión. Como resultado, representó el diseño clásico de los xi Charrianos: una apariencia insectoide, múltiples emplazamientos de armas y un cuerpo compacto que ofrecía solo un pequeño objetivo para los cazas estelares enemigos. Características left|thumb|180px|Un caza estelar droide Buitre en configuración de caminante. El droide Buitre llevaba cuatro cañones bláster y dos lanzadores de torpedos de energía, y podía alcanzar los 1.200 kilómetros por hora en la atmósfera de un planeta. Cuando no estaba en vuelo, la nave podría transformarse en una plataforma de armas para caminar, utilizada para patrullas terrestres y apoyo de tropas. Mientras se encuentra en este modo, el caza estelar droide también podría engancharse a superficies en gravedad cero, lo que le permite lanzarse directamente desde el casco externo de una nave capital.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] La clase contaba con amortiguadores de empuje, que si se desactivaban forzaban a los cazas estelares a cambiar al modo de andador para operar.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles Cuando estaban atracados en un hangar, a menudo flexionaban sus componentes como parte del mantenimiento propio.Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary Los Buitres también estaban programados para autodestruirse si se cortaba su vínculo con su nave de control. Las naves eran controladas a través de una Computadora de Control Central en una Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk.The Essential Guide to Warfare Un caza estelar droide era capaz de realizar maniobras que matarían a un piloto orgánico, pero carecían del ingenio y la astucia de los pilotos vivos, aunque eran capaces de responder mucho más rápido.''Punto de Ruptura'' Los droides Buitre tenían un sistema de combustible inusual, que dependía de las balas de concentrado de combustible sólido que proporcionaban propulsión en el encendido. Sin embargo, solo podían funcionar durante 35 minutos antes de tener que repostar. La Federación de Comercio resolvió este problema enviando droides Buitre a la batalla en enjambres rotativos cronometrados. Aunque podían reaccionar más rápido a las nuevas situaciones que los pilotos orgánicos, tenían problemas para responder a las unidades amigas que disparaban contra ellos, una debilidad que Mace Windu explotó en Haruun Kal y en la Batalla de Coruscant. [[Archivo:Droidfighter ep1ig.png|left|thumb|200px|Esquemas de la clase Buitre.]] Los droides Buitre también eran capaces de comunicarse entre sí, normalmente con parloteo. Además de esto, es seguro asumir que los droides clase Buitre eran capaces de comunicarse con otros droides de batalla, como se muestra durante la visita de los Jedi al Saak'ak, la nave insignia de Nute Gunray. Los cazas estelares droides Buitres usualmente eran nombrados por un número de designación de seis dígitos, que consta de DFS y una combinación alfanumérica de tres dígitos, como lo ilustran los cazas DFS-1VR y DFS-4CT.Star Wars Trading Card Game Los cazas estelares clase Buitre se lanzaban en un número abrumador y se destacaban en combate tanto atmosférico como espacial. Los sistemas de armas del droide Buitre consistían en cuatro cañones bláster, divididos en dos por ala. En el formato de vuelo estándar, las alas del caza no tripulado se cerraban para ocultar sus cañones bláster. En combate, estas alas se dividían para revelar estos cañones bláster. Además, el droide poseía dos lanzadores de torpedos de energía que debilitarían a los objetivos enemigos antes de que el caza estelar lanzara una descarga de cañones bláster. En el modo de caminante, la clase Buitre solo podía usar sus dos lanzadores de torpedos ya que sus cañones estaban situados en las piernas y apuntaban hacia abajo. Durante las Guerras Clon, los droides Buitre se modificaron para llevar seis cañones bláster y cuatro misiles de discordia de droides zumbadores en lugar de los torpedos de energía, sin embargo, es más que probable que pudieran transportar otros tipos de misiles. El diseño del droide Buitre se usó para producir el [[Bombardero clase Hiena/Leyendas|bombardero clase Hiena]], otro tipo de caza estelar automatizado usado por la Alianza Separatista. Los cazas estelares clase Buitre, al menos en el momento de la Batalla de Coruscant, también desarrollaron al menos cierta capacidad de expresión, ya que se escuchaban varios comentarios en neimoidiano antes de realizar varias maniobras. Historia operacional Pre-Guerras Clon left|thumb|200px|Los droides Buitre se lanzan desde la Nave de Control de Droides de la Federación de Comercio en la Batalla de Naboo. El caza estelar droide soportó rigurosas pruebas antes de ser desplegado por la Federación de Comercio en la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY. Solo unos meses antes de que Darth Sidious diera la orden para realizar el bloqueo de Naboo, la Federación de Comercio, a través de maquinaciones, le encargó a Naves estelares Trinkatta de Esseles, en el sector Darpa, que equipara a 50 cazas estelares droide clase Buitre con hipermotores, aunque la República hubiera prohibido que tales cazas estelares tan pequeños pudieran llevarlos. El Lord Sith deseaba que los cazas estelares se usaran para apoderarse del planeta Brentaal, lo que habría permitido a la Federación de Comercio controlar con impunidad dos importantes rutas comerciales galácticas: la de Perlemiana y la Vía Hydiana. El complot anterior a las Guerras Clon se frustró cuando el Alto Consejo Jedi, sin el conocimiento del Senado de la República (miembros del cual podría haber estado implicado), envió un equipo encabezado por Qui-Gon Jinn para investigar qué partido o partidos habían colocado la orden ilegal.Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi Los cazas estelares droides se emplearon durante las escaramuzas con los piratas de Degan en el sector Elrood y fueron responsables de derrotar a las fuerzas piratas de Nym en Lok.Star Wars: Starfighter Los Naboo se encontraron por primera vez con estos drones cuando los pilotos del Ala Eco, liderados por Essara Till, lucharon contra ellos durante un asalto en la Estación TFP-9, poco antes del asalto en Naboo. El caza estelar droide vio acción en la Invasión de Naboo, durante la cual al principio proporcionaron superioridad aérea general, y más tarde durante la Batalla de Naboo, enjambres de ellos lucharon contra los cazas estelares N-1 de Naboo en la batalla sobre el planeta. Los Buitres se neutralizaron en última instancia cuando Anakin Skywalker desactivó la [[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk]].[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Informes más tarde sugirieron que los cazas estelares droides se desempeñaron con lentitud durante la batalla debido a una Computadora de Control Central abrumada, que también tuvo que dirigir un gran número de tropas de tierra.''Vuelo de Expansión'' Después de la batalla, los cazas estelares droides comandados por Raith Sienar participaron como parte de la Flota de Defensa de la Federación de Comercio junto con las fuerzas de la República durante el ataque al mundo viviente Zonama Sekot.Rogue Planet También formarían parte de la fuerza de la Federación de Comercio enviada para destruir el Vuelo de Expansión, pero fueron neutralizados gracias al comandante chiss Thrawn, quien explotó su dependencia de la señal de control de droides al bloquear todo su espectro, anulando a toda la fuerza. El comerciante capturado Jorj Car'das luego reflexionó sobre el incidente y mencionó en los informes que había leído sobre el desempeño de los cazas estelares durante la Batalla de Naboo. También vieron acción durante la ocupación de la Federación de Comercio del sistema Karthakk.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Guerras Clon left|thumb|200px|Droide Buitre con las marcas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante las Guerras Clon, se pintaron muchos droides clase Buitre con las insignias hexagonales azules y blancas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, aunque muchos se vieron en las etapas iniciales e intermedias de la guerra con la coloración marrón de la Federación de Comercio,''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego y se actualizaron lanzadores de misiles de discordia para llevar droides zumbadores, los cuales lanzaban al abrir sus alas. Otros fabricantes, principalmente Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, comenzaron la producción del droide Buitre, que originalmente había sido construido únicamente por sus desarrolladores de Xi Char. Los droides Buitre fueron desplegados por la Confederación contra la República en numerosas batallas y conflictos, incluyendo la Primera Batalla de Geonosis y la Batalla de Coruscant, aunque la Confederación también hizo un uso sustancial de otros cazas estelares, como el [[Caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex/Leyendas|caza estelar de defensa territorial clase Nantex]].Star Wars: Clone Wars Sin embargo, no representaron un desafío serio para los ases Jedi como Anakin Skywalker, como se demostró en la Batalla de Terra Sool.Skywalkers Además de ser lanzados desde las naves capitales, también se desplegaban droides buitre desde cápsulas satélites para defender las áreas de las naves potencialmente hostiles que se aproximaban. thumb|right|200px|Droides Buitre avanzados de diseño [[Valahari/Leyendas|Valahari.]] En algún momento durante el conflicto, los Separatistas firmaron un acuerdo comercial con la Casa de Vane del planeta Valahari. Los habitantes de este planeta eran famosos por ser excelentes ingenieros de naves estelares. Después de la formación de este pacto, que se formó entre el Conde Dooku y su viejo amigo Harko Vane, que, aunque creía en la neutralidad, sabía que el intercambio de tecnología Valahari beneficiaría su economía. Así, a pesar de ayudar a los Separatistas, los Valahari afirmaron ser neutrales en las Guerras Clon. Esta alianza llevó a que se agregaran componentes de caza Valahari a los modelos avanzados de droides Buitre, aumentando su velocidad y poder destructivo. Estos cazas estelares droides mejorados fueron enviados contra la República, donde destruyeron un grupo de batalla liderado por el Maestro Jedi Toluz Cheq en el sistema Rial Kroon. Antes de ser asesinado, logró enviar una transmisión y un escaneo de los cazas estelares droides a Coruscant, informándoles así de esta nueva amenaza. Esto llevó al Consejo Jedi a enviar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Anakin Skywalker a Valahari para negociar el fin de la alianza Confederación-Valahari.The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1 Cuando Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi llegaron a Iego en búsqueda del antídoto contra el mortal Virus Sombra Azul, un joven humano llamado Jaybo Hood tenía un ejército reprogramado de droides de los Separatistas, que incluía varios droides Buitre. Durante la Batalla de Coruscant, Mace Windu montó en un Buitre tirando de sus cables craneales. El General Grievous a menudo los usaba para ataques suicidas diseñados para sembrar el caos, haciéndoles realizar ataques kamikaze en objetivos civiles. Se implementó un modelo avanzado antes y durante las Guerras Clon.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Al final de la guerra, los Buitres fueron complementados con los droides Tri-caza, que eran más resistentes pero menos comunes. Guerra Civil Galáctica A pesar de la desactivación de los ejércitos de droides, las unidades de clase Buitre aparentemente estaban siendo utilizadas por algunos partidos en el 18 ABY.The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon Además, varios cazas estelares clase Buitre fueron modificados por los reductos Separatistas durante la Reconquista del Borde Exterior para acompañar a los pilotos orgánicos, de los cuales el Ala Aérea 77 se encontró en Kelrodo-Ai en el 17 ABY en la Operación de las Extensiones Occidentales.''The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai'' (short story) Entre el 1 ABY y el 0 ABY, se desplegaron varios droides Buitre en Naboo desde acorazados clase Lucrehulk pertenecientes a un grupo desconocido, lo que resultó en una batalla sobre la atmósfera de Naboo por parte de una célula de la Alianza Rebelde en Naboo.Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Años después de las Guerras Clon, Gizor Dellso también utilizó cazas estelares clase Buitre para defender sus instalaciones en Mustafar. Sin embargo, el Imperio Galáctico descubrió su plan, y los soldados de asalto de la Legión 501 asaltaron el planeta, destruyendo las naves de defensa en órbita y diezmando las instalaciones. Incluso después de esto, los Buitres seguirían siendo utilizados por varias partes, como los contrabandistas. Además, algunos grupos de droides Buitre inteligentes independientes fueron vistos en partes remotas de algunos sistemas estelares, incluidos los satélites Detritus o los Defensores de Scintilla. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 2'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * * *''Obsession 3'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 4'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 5'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 50'' * *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la CSI Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares droide Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Haor Chall Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Federación de Comercio Categoría:Cazas estelares droide clase Buitre